Eslabones Rotos Capítulo 2
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: La encrucijada de dos hombres, dos amigos, dos Santos. Cuando el deber y el cariño se enfrentan las cadenas de una amistad pueden verse llevadas al extremo: ¿se romperán o permanecerán? Historia escrita en conjunto con Zelha.


**DISCLAIMER**:

_Saint Seiya y sus personajes, son una marca registrada, propiedad intelectual y comercial de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation. Ninguno de los autores de este fanfiction lucran al escribir una historia basada en los personajes y el universo de una de sus series favoritas._

**DEDICATORIA**:

_Un poco tarde, pero más vale así que nunca. A la chica que regala su amistad y su talento sin reservas. A una mujer inteligente y de carácter divertido que me ha dado muchas sonrisas y momentos gratos. A Katrina._

**¡¡ALTO!! ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO NO DEJES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO 1 ESCRITO POR ZELHA PARA COMPRENDER LO QUE OCURRE EN ESTA HISTORIA.- Pollux Dioscuros.**

Pudo sentir los iones moviéndose inquietos entre las nubes lejanas que cubrían el picado mar. El rugido de un trueno, que hizo evidente que la tormenta se aproximaba, recorrió los vastos alrededores. Aún era caluroso, como siempre lo recordó en esta isla, las tormentas de verano eran temidas por propios y extraños, su furia sin igual solían dejar un camino de desgracias a aquellos que fueran tan osados, o tan estúpidos, como para no guarecerse de ella.

Había transcurrido un año y medio desde que estuviera aquí hasta salir directamente hacia el Cuerno de África para recorrer por mar el camino que le llevaría a vivir, curiosamente, en otra Isla. Cuando salió de este lugar, dejó atrás su infancia y noviciado como Santo. Amistades queridas que perdió. Hoy regresaba como un hombre, como Santo... era un Maestro.

LADY DRAGON Y POLLUX DIOSCUROS presentan:

**ESLABONES ROTOS**

Observó, mientras se aproximaba, los campos floridos que rodeaban la humilde casa que habitara junto con su Maestro y su amigo, Orfeo. Las cenizas que el volcán de Kanon de vez en vez expedía, habían hecho de esta inestable isla, sísmicamente hablando, una de tierras muy fértiles.

La gente que habitaba cerca de ahí, en la Villa Kanon, era gente respetuosa de los principios de Athena que vivía sin temor, seguros bajo la égida de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises, con la que tenían un pacto de honor: Resguardar los secretos de la Diosa de la Tierra y de sus Guerreros. En su reencuentro con aquella gente, Albiore había podido observar en ellos la mirada de la admiración y el respeto, pero sobre todo, de la confianza de un pacto renovado con la existencia de un nuevo Santo de Athena que les visitaba y que se aprestaba a iniciar a otros en el camino de los sufrimientos por la Diosa.

Menalippus, el jefe de la aldea, le había recibido con regalos de comida, ordenó presto a que su hija Helena, limpiara y arreglara la rústica vivienda de madera que, el ahora Santo de Cefeo, usaría para entrenar su Cosmo y refinar más sus técnicas en un retiro previo que, se le exigía a los Maestros de la Orden para iniciar sus labores con sus entrenados.

"Pase, Señor Santo." Pidió ceremoniosamente mientras su hija partía para hacer lo ordenado. "Usted puede permanecer mientras tanto en mi hogar si lo desea, debe de venir cansado." Dijo posando su vista sobre la Caja de Pandora que Albiore cargaba sobre sus espaldas.

El Santo de Cefeo sonrió.

"Menalippus, no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad" dijo con tono amable. "Yo sigo siendo el mismo joven que conociste y con el cual conviviste en tantas ocasiones. Ambos somos servidores de Athena y eso nos hace hermanos de Orden" agregó, emocionando al anciano por la naturalidad de sus palabras.

"Tiene razón..." respondió el hombre mientras ofrecía una silla de madera que movió de un rincón de la vivienda, al tiempo que el Santo de Cefeo depositaba su carga en el suelo junto a una mesa igualmente sencilla. "Pero yo además de ser Servidor de Athena, soy un humilde sirviente de los Santos, las luces de la esperanza para todos nosotros."

Albiore sonrió comprendiendo lo inútil de intentar modificar la conducta de un hombre que actuaba de acuerdo a sus creencias. Eso era algo que había pedido hacía mucho tiempo a un joven que quisiera como a un hermano, algo que su propio Maestro le reforzó en su entrenamiento: Un Santo debía vivir de acuerdo a sus convicciones, ello le ayudaría a armonizar su Cosmo y su Armadura para ser un guerrero eficaz al servicio de Athena.

"Orfeo..." pensó nostálgicamente recordando las horas de entrenamiento junto aquel hombre de cabellos azulados y alma romántica. "Espero que seas feliz..." despertó de su recorrido mental en recuerdos al sentir el prolongado silencio que se había hecho a partir de su lapso memorial. Menalippus le observaba tranquilamente, sentado del otro lado de la habitación con una sonrisa. "Disculpa, Menalippus, estar aquí de vuelta me trae un sinfín de recuerdos."

Menalippus sonrió asintiendo condescendientemente.

"Los recuerdos son los caramelos del alma, Señor Albiore" dijo tranquilamente. "El ancla de nuestros espíritus al mundo."

"Dime, Menalippus..." respondió el Santo de Cefeo observando alrededor de la habitación, notando que en su tiempo de partida nada había cambiado. "¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?"

El anciano escuchó la pregunta del rubio comprendiendo perfectamente el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.

"Bien, la vida en Isla Kanon es, gracias a Athena, usualmente pacífica, Señor Albiore. Usted podrá notar que, raramente, algo extraordinario ocurra por aquí. Sin embargo..." dijo de pronto, para captar de nueva cuenta la atención del argentino. "...Es verdad que con usted y el Maestro Shura, cosas diferentes se sucedieron en esta isla. Si su pregunta es por saber sobre el paradero del joven Orfeo, he de decirle que no se sabe mucho, sólo los comentarios casuales que traen consigo los viajeros que visitan las otras islas de alrededor y el continente."

"Comprendo" respondió Albiore intentando suprimir el sentimiento de ansiedad por preguntar sobre lo que se hubiera escuchado de su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. "Supongo que la vida de Orfeo no ha cambiado mucho entonces."

"Lo último que supe de él es que vivía feliz en las afueras de una ciudad del continente, Señor Albiore. Su inspiración seguía siendo tan cautivante como siempre, se dice que incluso, llega a encantar a quienes le escuchan: fauna y flora por igual. Muchos habitantes de aquellas regiones lo tenían como un hombre... _Santo_." Enfatizó Menalippus.

Esto hizo volver su vista con más atención al Santo de Cefeo en el hombre.

"¿_Santo_?" preguntó interesado.

"Así es." Respondió el anciano. "Su música parece hacer brotar flores incluso en el suelo más estéril. Las tribus de los alrededores piensan que tiene un pacto con alguna deidad, le piden de manera regular que les recite su música en sus campos para poder asegurar las cosechas que requieren." Albiore imaginó el relato en su mente y sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque Orfeo hubiera dejado la Orden, seguía viviendo ayudando a los demás, reflexionó en que, al final de cuentas, como decían en un dicho de su país: "el hábito no hacía al monje."

"Espero que sea feliz..." dijo el rubio suspirando fuertemente y chocando sus manos contra sus rodillas para ponerse de pie de forma firme. "Menalippus, te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me has dicho y por recibirme en tu casa." Tomó la Caja de Pandora para ponérsela nuevamente sobre sus espaldas. "Ahora me retiro. Me gustaría poder ver el camino a casa aún con luz."

"Entiendo, Señor Albiore" respondió Menalippus acompañándole hasta la puerta de su vivienda. "Ya Helena debe de estar terminando su encargo, vaya usted con bien y que Niké le corone."

"Que Niké te corone a ti también, viejo amigo" dijo el Santo de Cefeo agitando su mano marcialmente mientras tomaba su camino. Pudo percibir en el Cosmo del anciano una inquietud, que atribuyó a su partida.

"Que Athena me disculpe..." pensó el anciano mientras observaba a Albiore alejarse cada vez más por el camino. "...Pero no pude decirle lo último que supe. La de los Ojos Grises sabrá comprenderme..." dijo, exonerándose mentalmente, "...pero estoy aquí para ayudar a aliviar el alma y el cuerpo de los Santos, no para preocuparles."

La tormenta se anunció de nueva cuenta con un rugido enmarcado por un relámpago que trajo a Albiore de nueva cuenta al aquí y ahora. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar el espartano entorno: Tres camastros, que Helena había arreglado para que el Santo de Cefeo eligiera el que más le acomodara, una mesa que sostenía un frutero recientemente lleno, un par de sillas y vidrios tan limpios que parecieran no existir.

"Orfeo, amigo..." dijo Albiore arrastrando su mirada hasta el sitio que su compañero ocupara en los días idos. "Donde quiera que te encuentres, espero que de vez en cuando me recuerdes como yo lo hago contigo. Sólo Athena sabe que, en verdad, me gustaría volverte a ver una vez más, sonriendo y feliz como en esos viejos tiempos."

El manto de la noche cubrió finalmente a la Isla Kanon.

La cúspide del volcán de la Isla Kanon se había convertido en un pararrayos natural. La tormenta de verano castigaba con furia esta noche a la Isla. Pero ni los peligrosos rayos que caían a su alrededor, ni la inclemente lluvia que caía como pequeñas lanzas punzantes, parecían tener ninguna importancia comparado al dolor que embargaba el alma del viajero.

"¡Eurídice!" exclamó un obseso Orfeo al observar la cercanía de la cresta del volcán. "¡Mi amor, no desesperes!"

¡Cuántas veces se había torturado recordando una y otra vez aquella trágica mañana en que su sueño sehabía convertido en una pesadilla! Habían pasado unos meses desde que abandonara a la Orden, con ayuda de su amigo Albiore, su vida se había convertido exactamente en todo aquello que él hubiera jamás deseado.

Mañanas llenas del abrazo caluroso del sol y la brisa que sentía fresca como la alegría y ternura que emanaban de la bella rubia. Su alma se expresaba por medio de las cuerdas de la lira que había improvisado para poder seguir enamorando a su amada. Los días pasaban tan rápido... No se cansaba ni de su compañía ni de sus palabras, descubriendo después de los momentos que pasaba junto a ella se habían agotado para dar paso a la noche; no podía dejar de extrañarla cuando no la veía luego de compartir todo el día juntos, haciendo sus noches largas.

Ni siquiera los lapsos de añoranza por la misión de Athena podían empañar aquellos días llenos de sol y alegría. Eurídice siempre expresaba su consuelo por tenerle a él a su lado, valoraba su sacrificio y su amor, pero en otras ocasiones, temía. Se sentía responsable de haberle robado a Athena a uno de sus Santos, a un guerrero capaz de convertirse en el punto crucial de la salvación del mundo en batallas que sólo eran imaginadas por los mitógrafos.

"Tengo miedo, Orfeo..." declaró ella sorpresivamente en una de tantas ocasiones que estuvieran juntos, provocando que la sonrisa extasiada de Orfeo se borrara de su rostro, el cual, interrumpió de improviso su melodía, una pieza especialmente diseñada para ella.

"¿De qué, Eurídice?" preguntó preocupado. "¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?" Agregó Orfeo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dejando de lado su lira para examinarla con su mirada.

"No," negó la chica sencillamente, con algo de pena al sentirse tan observada. "No es eso, Orfeo... es sólo que, Athena..."

El rostro de Orfeo cambió de uno de sorpresa a uno de fastidio mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la roca donde hubiera estado tocando momentos antes.

"¡Otra vez con eso!" dijo molesto.

"Orfeo... tú eras un Santo de Athena. ¡Tu destino era mucho mayor que estar pasando los días junto con una niña tonta que se rebeló a su destino! Y que provocó con ello, la propia perdición de uno de los guerreros de la Diosa..." dijo mientras volvía su rostro y dejaba escapar una lágrima que rodó pesadamente por su suave mejilla. "¡Compréndeme, por favor!" suplicó.

El peliazul miró de reojo a su amada. La miró estremecerse a causa de su llanto y su enojo se evaporó tan rápido como este había aparecido.

"¡No llores, niña mía!" dijo él tomándola suavemente por los hombros. Eurídice, delicada, se dejó llevar por los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre que era su mundo entero. "¿No has entendido hasta ahora que tú eres quién me salvó? ¿No eres tú quién se da cuenta de que habernos rebelado a nuestros destinos no significó para nadie un sacrificio?" preguntó con delicadeza. "¿O es que acaso extrañas a tu familia?"

Desde que Eurídice y Orfeo decidieran escapar juntos, la familia de ella les había rechazado, llamándoles traidores y malditos de Athena. De nada sirvieron las explicaciones y los llantos. Ambos eran unos parias, que pensaron, jamás volverían a estar ante las presencias Santas de los guerreros de la Diosa de las Guerras Justas.

"No, amor." Dijo ella mirando con sus ojos engarzados en largas y pesadas pestañas oscuras a Orfeo, quien a su vez, la observaba con ternura y con la desesperación del amante. "Mi mundo y mi familia eres tú. Eso lo sabes tú muy bien, es sólo que..." titubeó poniéndose de pie, y señalándose a sí misma con tristeza en su rostro. "¿Cómo es que yo, una chica tan poca cosa, me atreví a posar mis ojos en alguien prohibido?"

Orfeo se levantó para envolver con las suyas, las pequeñas manos de la joven que lo miró también angustiada, pero llena de la devoción que el ser que más se ama provoca en nuestras miradas.

"¿De qué le serviría un Santo no convencido de su tarea a Athena?" preguntó Orfeo esgrimiendo el argumento que hiciera en tantas otras ocasiones como la chica hubiera expuesto esta angustia. "¿Porqué piensas que eres tan poca cosa, si eres bella, sencilla, limpia como Athena?" preguntó él, con ardoroso atrevimiento.

"¡No!" dijo Eurídice posando su mano con urgencia sobre los labios de Orfeo con temor. "¡No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor!"

Orfeo besó la palma de la mano que le había intentado silenciar y sonrió.

"No temas, pequeña mía." Respondió tranquilizando. "No estoy diciendo más lo que yo creo y pienso, ningún Dios descargará su furia contra nosotros por haber dicho estas palabras."1

Eurídice aprendió a callar. Llevada, no tanto por el convencimiento de las soberbias palabras de su amado, sino para evitar que él, tentara la ira divina por su imprudencia al hablar. En otras, se dejaba arrastrar por su amor y por sus sentimientos, a pesar suyo y le decía:

"¡Orfeo, quiero estar contigo para siempre!" Decía emocionada escuchando las melodías que su amado le regalaba. "¡Quiero escuchar tu lira toda mi vida!"

Y él le respondía con la misma paciencia y ternura de siempre:

"Eurídice, siempre estaré contigo, siempre tocaré mi lira para ti, incluso más allá de la muerte, ya lo verás..."

Y esas palabras ella las creía: por necesidad, por fe, por convicción. Y la emocionaban. Pasar el resto de la eternidad junto con su amado era una posibilidad que la emocionaba y la ilusionaba más que nada en todo el universo.

Sí, poco más de un año había transcurrido desde que salieran ambos, y sin embargo, Orfeo había insistido en que no se casaran aún. Quería vivir una etapa de noviazgo y de romance que no había podido ofrecerle en un ambiente más "normal". Ello había hecho descubrir a Eurídice que su amado, en muchos sentidos, era un soñador que gustaba de vivir en fantasías, y lo atribuyó a su espíritu artístico.

Jamás se imaginó que Orfeo había tomado la decisión de proponerle unirse en matrimonio para vivir juntos al fin, Eurídice salió, como todas las mañanas a la puerta de su casa a esperar a su amado. Se sentó sobre una piedra a la vera del camino para aguardar el momento de echarse a sus brazos, ignorante de una serpiente negra que había buscado refugio debajo de la misma durante la noche y que estaba hambrienta y muy irritable.

En otro lugar, Orfeo terminaba de tocar su lira una nueva canción, que llenaba de ternura a quienes lo escuchaban y que había compuesto especialmente para proponer este cambio de vida a su amada. Cuando su fino oído concluyó que esta no era menos que perfecta para el momento, miró hacia los cielos sonriendo, sin observar a las abejas que rodeaban con su vuelo el sitio, atraídas como los legendarios ratones al encanto de la Flauta de Hammelin.

"Albiore, amigo, ¡muchas gracias!" pronunció, apenas soportando la tentación de hacer uso de su entrenado Cosmo para hablar directamente al alma de su amigo. "Gracias a ti soy capaz de ser feliz y hacer feliz a mi amada Eurídice." Sonrió. "Deseo que tú vivas tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora... ¡no hay ningún Dios que sea capaz de lograr que yo me sienta de este modo!" Dijo desafiante, observando una rama de oliva que le recordó a Athena. "Este siempre fue mi destino." Se agachó para recoger unas de las bellas flores que su tonada provocaba que surgieran del suelo para partir luego con renovada emoción con rumbo a la casa de la mujer que llenaba su vida de ilusión.

Cuando pudo observar de lejos la casa de su amada, le extrañó no hallarla sentada ahí aguardando pacientemente por él. Sonrió pensando que, seguramente, se le habían pegado las sábanas y que eso era la causa de su ausencia. Pero conforme se iba acercando, prolongando un paso y otro al comienzo para darle oportunidad de levantarse, algo pareció desentonar con la melodía en que se había convertido su vida desde su escape con la chica. Una indescriptible angustia se apoderó de él y de sus pensamientos que le oprimieron el pecho que lo obligaron a redoblar el paso hasta convertirse, prácticamente, en un trote. ¡Algo no estaba bien! Lo presentía con angustia. "¡Eurídice!" exclamó en su mente que se sumió en una locura de angustia. "¡Mi amor!" pensó, corriendo ahora sí francamente. "¿Dónde estás?"

En los inexorables momentos que transcurren entre esos segundos que nos parecen de pronto una eternidad, Orfeo alternó el optimismo con el más cruel presentimiento de la tragedia. ¡Se resistía a poder creer que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amada! Se detuvo en seco cuando vio, frente a la puerta de la vivienda, un bulto caído exánime en el suelo. Su respiración agitada, su corazón luchando como por salir de su pecho, fue lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia antes de que su universo se apagara y se centrara en aquel cuerpo que reconoció era el de...

"¡EURÍDICE!"

Tirada bocabajo, Orfeo llegó hasta ella para tomarla delicadamente entre sus brazos. Su piel estaba tibia, conservando aún el calor que se iba apagando rápidamente. Mirando alrededor para saber qué había ocurrido, una culebra negra se movió entre la hierba cercana. Orfeo abrió sus ojos asombrado. Una culebra ponzoñosa que había mordido a su amada y que se la había arrebatado. Rompiendo su silencioso juramento de no usar nunca más su Cosmo, Orfeo descargó su furia contra el animal el cual se incendió atacado por la rabia de un antiguo Santo de Athena. Orfeo se levantó con el cuerpo inerte de la que fuera su mujer, observó su rostro palideciendo y las ventanas de su alma cerrados para siempre. Sintió los deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Posó un beso en sus aún cálidos labios y la depositó sobre una cama. Salió para observar el cielo, recordando las palabras de temor que ella llegaba a proferir, el gusto que él sentía por ser rebelde y expresarlas... Un juego malsano, ahora reconocía, que gustaba de tener con ella y sus sentimientos.

"¡Eurídice!" exclamó mirando a los cielos que, a pesar de ser limpios y luminosos, él observaba oscuros y amenazantes. "¡Yo no te perderé!" Juró, encendiendo su Cosmo, levantando de la tierra polvo y se cubría de pequeños relámpagos que quemaron el aire. "Decidí estar contigo a pesar de los Dioses..." dijo apretando su puño hasta lastimarse. Se lanzó hacia el camino dirigiéndose al único lugar en donde podría encontrar la herramienta que le ayudaría a no sentir este dolor. "¡Y por los Dioses te juro que estaré contigo para siempre! ¡Así tenga que arrebatarte de sus manos!"

Eso lo había traído de vuelta a esta isla de la que hubiera partido lleno de ilusiones y felicidad. Con el sacrificio a cuestas de su status como Santo de Athena y de su armadura, la cual, pensaba, parecía que siempre había tenido puesta sobre su cuerpo a pesar de la lejanía que les separaba.

"Es mi armadura..." dijo Orfeo mirando al cráter del volcán encendiendo su Cosmo y buscándola. "Y la necesito ahora conmigo para tenerla a ella..." ponderó, obsesionado en recuperar a su amada.

El Cosmo de la Armadura de plata de la Lira se encendió poderosamente al recibir el llamado de su dueño y armonizaron. Alrededor del aura plateada de Orfeo, la figura de una Lira gigante se dibujó con su energía.

Fue como si se estuviera durmiendo en la más pacífica de las calmas y se escuchara el estruendo de la loza cayendo toda al mismo tiempo pesada y escandalosamente al suelo. El despertar del Cosmo de la Armadura de la Lira al llamado de su amo hizo que Albiore se incorporara rápidamente y en alerta.

"¡Orfeo!" gritó.

Agitado, se puso de pie y despertó su propio Cosmo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Supo que la emanación de energía había provenido del volcán y supo que su amigo se encontraba ahí, acercándose a la cueva secreta que guardaba la Caja de Pandora que contenía la Armadura de Plata de la Lira.

"¿Qué haces, Orfeo?" preguntó al aire Albiore. "Siento tu alma muy turbada... Orfeo... ¿Acaso vienes por...?"

Dedujo que algo había salido mal. Pero aún y con que Eurídice hubiera abandonado a su amigo, las decisiones habían sido ya tomadas en el pasado: no había cabida para él en la Orden. Esa fue la condición, tal fue la sentencia. Invocando con su espíritu a su propia Armadura, Albiore se cubrió con los ropajes de Cefeo, que sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo con destino a la cueva donde se reencontraría con su antiguo compañero.

Orfeo descendió por la garganta del volcán haciendo caso omiso del calor y de los vapores mortales que emanaban de él. Su entrenamiento previo como Santo le permitía soportar algo que ningún otro hombre pudiera, ningún otro hombre salvo otro Guerrero de la Diosa.

Apoyándose en el suelo, el peliazul observó a lo lejos, entre la bruma del interior iluminado del volcán activo, la Caja de Pandora que parecía pulsar con ansiedad para correr al reencuentro de su legítimo portador. Orfeo no sonrió, no lo había hecho desde que encontrara a su chica sin vida, pero reconoció que si pudiera, lo haría.

"¡Ahí está!" exclamó con un suspiro de alivio. "Renovada y más poderosa que nunca..." dijo en voz alta entre los sonidos del magma hirviente. "Te necesitaré para un viaje, un viaje a otro infierno lejos de aquí..." dio dos pasos hacia la caja cuando un tintineo metálico que le pareció familiar le hizo detenerse en seco.

Volviéndose, observó entre los pesados gases un par de ojos brillar plateados que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Se te perdió algo, Orfeo?" preguntó incendiando su Cosmo de manera amenazante, un gesto que para el músico no pasó desapercibido.

"¡Albiore!" exclamó asombrado el peliazul. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Curioso..." dijo el Santo de Cefeo forzándose a caminar para revelarse totalmente a la luz subterránea del volcán. "Precisamente has hecho la misma pregunta que te haría yo."

Ante Orfeo estaba ahí de pie, el hombre que compartiera con él años en el pasado. Días de duros entrenamientos y la noche que, pensaba, había presagiado una felicidad que hoy estaba destrozada del todo.

"No te esperaba encontrar aquí..." respondió finalmente el peliazul al comentario del rubio.

"No has sido precisamente discreto, Orfeo..." replicó Albiore caminando más cerca de Orfeo hasta quedar a unos tres metros de distancia. "Sin embargo, no has respondido a mi pregunta..." guardó un breve silencio antes de hacer uso de su Cosmo para magnificar su voz por encima del ruido interno de las entrañas del volcán vivo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí en este suelo santo y ante la Armadura de la Lira?"

Orfeo se sintió desesperado. Este era un escenario que no había contemplado. Jamás imaginó que al querer recuperar su Armadura, ésta la hallaría resguardada por otro Santo de Athena.

"¡Tienes que escucharme!" Comenzó Orfeo a replicar con la boca seca y mostrando sudor, el cual no era provocado por la insoportable temperatura que les rodeaba, o la falta de oxígeno, sino a causa de la angustia de encontrar un obstáculo tan formidable.

"Eso es lo que te he estado pidiendo, que hables."

"Yo... ¡yo necesito llevarme mi Armadura!" exclamó Orfeo desesperado, mostrando sus manos como en una súplica. "¡Tengo que llevármela!"

"¿_Tu Armadura_?" preguntó Albiore sarcásticamente. "¿No es que habías renunciado a ella para perseguir tu verdadero destino, Orfeo? ¿No es acaso que la abandonaste para poder tener a tu lado a la mujer que amas?"

Orfeo lo comprendió de pronto en su alma. Que una vez más, sus temores se confirmaban, que el hombre que tenía frente de sí no era más el amigo que le había tendido la mano para ayudarle a escapar para ir en pos de su amada. Ahora era un Guerrero de Athena, uno que no dejaría ir tan fácilmente aquello por lo que había venido a llevar.

"Es verdad, Albiore..." dijo intentando sonar razonable e intentando evitar una confrontación con aquel hombre al cual vivía agradecido. "Una vez renuncié a ella para poder tener a Eurídice a mi lado, hoy la necesito para lo mismo." Orfeo calló intentando descifrar lo que su antiguo compañero pensaba ante sus palabras, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó el argentino finalmente.

"Albiore, Eurídice ha muerto..." dijo clara y llanamente.

Aquella revelación hizo sentir una profunda pena por el hombre que tenía frente de sí al rubio. Así que esa angustia en las palabras del músico, aquellos ojos cristalinos que transmitían una profunda tristeza, tenía esa causa. ¡Ahora lo comprendía! Pero no todo, eso no explicaba por qué necesitaba la Armadura.

"Es una noticia que me apena muchísimo, Orfeo..." dijo Albiore sinceramente. Al escucharlo, Orfeo abrió los ojos con agrado.

"¡Sabía que me entenderías, amigo!" El músico se dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia la Armadura de Lira para tomarla, pero la voz de Albiore volvió a detenerle, junto a una nueva emanación de su potente energía Cósmica.

"Sin embargo..." Comenzó el argentado Santo de Cefeo a hablar. "Eso no me explica qué haces tú aquí y por qué necesitas la Armadura para recuperar a Eurídice."

El corazón de Orfeo estaba demasiado cansado de sentir decepción, pero no pudo evitar volver a sentir que éste se rompía un poco más. Se detuvo, una vez más, saliendo de la fantasía de pensar que le entenderían desde un comienzo. Volviéndose hacia Orfeo, comprendió que esta era su última oportunidad antes de enfrentar a su antiguo amigo y morir... pues sin Armadura, sería el seguro perdedor.

"Yo voy a rescatar a Eurídice" volvió a declarar de manera directa, no había tiempo para sutilezas, y menos con alguien que no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharle aunque dijera lo contrario.

"¿Rescatarla? ¿No has dicho tú que ella ha muerto?" preguntó Albiore incrédulo, escandalizado ante la actitud casi demente de su amigo. Los ojos del músico, ahora podía adivinar, estaban llenos de una sed insaciable de locura, de desesperación. "Si ella ha muerto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer."

"¡No!" exclamó Orfeo. "¡Tú no me entiendes, Albiore! ¡Pensé que lo hacías pero ya veo que no!" agregó tristemente. "Si supieras lo difícil que es dejarla de tener a mi lado... ¡cuánto la necesito! La vida, fuera de la Orden de Athena es lo más dulce que te puedas imaginar, pero... sus limitaciones, las barreras que se imponen a aquellos que no estamos cerca de la Diosa la pueden llegar a convertir, en medio de su dulzura, una carga pesada."

"Cuando decidiste salir de la Orden para perseguir tu destino dijiste que estabas dispuesto a aceptar esa vida con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. No hay nada perfecto en el mundo, amigo mío, todo lo que obtenemos se consigue a costa de sacrificar otras." Mirándolo fijamente y hablando casi paternalmente concluyó. "Eso no es ni una injusticia ni una pérdida, es saber ser un hombre responsable de sus decisiones."

Orfeo bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de Albiore. Apretó sus puños, conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos le traicionaron y dejaron escapar unas cuantas. Volviéndose el peliazul magnificó su voz haciendo uso del Cosmo:

"¡Hay una forma de poder traspasar las barreras, Albiore!" Su voz era la de un hombre enajenado, desesperado, rayando en el borde de la locura. "¡No acepto las limitaciones! ¡No lo he hecho nunca y jamás lo haré, eso lo sabes muy bien!"

¡Tenía poco tiempo! ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había logrado descubrir el paso entre el reino de la vida y la muerte despertando uno de aquellos sentidos cósmicos extraordinarios de los que los Santos sólo eran poseedores?

"¡Me llevaré esa Armadura así tenga que combatir contra ti y quitarte la vida, amigo mío!" exclamó Orfeo desgarrando su garganta en un grito. "¡Te haré comprender... y una vez que eso ocurra, te traeré de vuelta conmigo al mundo de los vivos!" Albiore negó con la cabeza, mientras que daba un paso hacia atrás asustado de ver a éste hombre descompuesto y semejando un poseso. "Entonces me comprenderás, amigo mío..." dijo el adolorido músico. "Y sabrás perdonarme."

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos hombres. Un silencio tenso, sórdido, que retrataba el momento doloroso entre ellos.

"No es posible que tú, entre todas las personas, hayas dicho eso, Orfeo" finalmente rompió el silencio Albiore imprimiendo dolor en sus palabras. "Aunque te creyera, sabes perfectamente que no está permitido que un Santo haga uso de su Armadura Sagrada para sus propios fines y conveniencias." Soltando sus cadenas, las cuales lo comenzaron a rodear, mientras que encendía su Cosmo, concluyó. "No te lo puedo permitir."

Orfeo observó el despliegue de poder de su amigo, comprendió que la batalla era inevitable.

"¿Me matarás entonces, Albiore?" lanzó la pregunta al aire, abriendo los brazos para mostrarse indefenso ante su amigo, plasmando en su rostro una infinita tristeza que le carcomió el corazón.

Las sombras de los dos hombres, de los grandes y entrañables amigos, se hicieron evidentes contra la rugosa pared del interior del volcán cuando el magma, reaccionando ante las explosiones cósmicas de energía que ocurrían en su entorno, los iluminó, pintando de rojo las paredes, las pieles, los mantos de plata.

"Toma la Armadura, Orfeo" dijo Albiore agachando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con tristeza. A la mente del argentino acudió una escena que tuviera con su Maestro Shura poco después de la partida del peliazul.

"_Comprendo tu dilema, Albiore... lo sé muy bien, me encontré en una escena similar hace unos años. Un amigo me traicionó. Un amigo al cual quería como mi hermano... pero el deber es primero." Dijo su Maestro Capricornio en aquella ocasión._

"_¿Qué ocurrió, Maestro? ¿Con su amigo?" preguntó Albiore, curioso._

"_Lo maté", había respondido el español mientras miraba hacia la ventana con el gesto fruncido._

"¡Albiore!" exclamó Orfeo aliviado. "¿Será posible que...?" preguntó esperanzado una vez más, en una actitud francamente estúpida e inmadura.

"Toma la Armadura y combate contra mí" interrumpió Albiore al lirista. "Has amenazado con que te la llevarías aún a costa de mi propia vida. Tendrás que cumplir tus palabras, pero mi orgullo como Santo no me permitiría que nos enfrentáramos en desigualdad de condiciones. Recuerdo aún el hermoso brillo de tu Cosmo de Guerrero, pero llevas mucho tiempo sin entrenarte, algo que no ocurre conmigo, quiero darte la oportunidad de que puedas defenderte."

Orfeo observó a Albiore frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Tú ya no eres mi amigo!" sentenció, encendiendo su Cosmo y cubriéndose con la Armadura de Plata de la Lira. Aquellas palabras resonaron a pesar del ruido en la caverna, y horadaron el corazón del Santo de Cefeo.

Detrás de Albiore, su Cosmo se elevó mostrando la figura de la constelación de Cefeo, mientras que detrás de Orfeo, una Lira cósmica apareció amenazante, mientras que el aire se llenaba de electricidad y sus miradas se miraban, una a la otra, con decisión y dolor. Los corazones de ambos rompiéndose como las rocas que los rayos de sus Cosmos partían hasta hacerlas polvo.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo más y presa de la desesperación, Orfeo gritó:

"¡STRINGER NOCTURNE!" prodigiosamente, la Lira de la Armadura de Plata brilló, lanzando sus cuerdas contra Albiore en un ataque furioso. "¡No te resistas, Albiore, no quiero lastimarte!"

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, el Santo de Cefeo evadió las cuerdas elevando su Cosmo.

"¡Me parece que para eso ya es demasiado tarde, Orfeo!" gritó de vuelta el rubio agitando su cadena redonda y rechazando las cuerdas que no había logrado evitar. "¡CEPHEI SUPER NOVAE!" exclamó de vuelta el argentino, haciendo girar sus cadenas con mazos a gran velocidad y lanzándolas contra su antiguo compañero.

Mirando con atención el ataque del santo de Cefeo, Orfeo logró esquivar todos los ataques de su antiguo amigo, haciendo que las mazas se estrellaran contra las paredes del volcán que pareció estremecerse desde sus entrañas ante el encuentro colosal de dos Santos de Athena.

"Pocas novedades son las que me ofreces, Albiore" respondió Orfeo con amarga ironía, apareciendo en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba antes de recibir el ataque, mientras que el rubio llevaba de vuelta sus armas a sus brazos. "Parece que esto sí va en serio, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Acaso en algún momento no lo fue, Orfeo?" preguntó el Santo de Cefeo lanzándose contra su antiguo amigo y comenzando una lluvia furiosa de golpes que lo hizo retroceder. Orfeo se sentía sorprendido, hacía mucho que no combatía contra alguien cuerpo a cuerpo, y, contrario a lo que había dicho unos momentos antes, podía observar el progreso prodigioso del hombre que lo amagaba con golpear. Logró esquivar unos cuantos golpes dirigidos a su rostro y pecho, y se lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, impulsando sus piernas contra el suelo e invocando su Cosmo para hacerlo brincar con más fuerzas.

Albiore se detuvo para esperar ver como el Santo de Plata de la Lira se posaba sobre un risco que sobresalía de una de las paredes que les rodeaban. Orfeo respiraba agitadamente, víctima de su falta de condición, mientras que el Santo de Cefeo lo observaba tranquilamente desde el sitio donde hubiera lanzado su último ataque.

"Me hace sentir más tranquilo ver que no eres un cordero que se ofrece al matadero, Orfeo" dijo Albiore sintiendo que su sangre hervía, ante todo era un guerrero, el hecho de combatir lo hacía sentir vivo, una emoción distinta a todas las demás, si para Orfeo el amor era la emoción última, para él lo era el combate, aunque su vida estuviera en peligro, pues reconocía en su rival alguien capaz de derrotarle.

El Santo de la Lira de Plata, por otra parte, no podía sentirse tranquilo ante lo que ocurría. Podía notar que estaba en una ligera desventaja ante su, ahora rival. Tenía que hacer algo si quería salir vivo de aquí con la Armadura y recuperar a Eurídice... pero ¿matando a Albiore? ¿Sería capaz de ello? Un dolor le atacó a la garganta y sintió la necesidad de expulsar algo espeso y líquido que subió de su estómago para inundar su boca de un sabor metálico. Tosiendo fuertemente, dejó escapar por su boca un chorro de sangre. Miró como ésta se evaporaba al contacto de la lava que tenía debajo de sus pies, más allá del risco en donde se había detenido y se llevó una mano a un costado sorprendido, donde pudo ver la marca en su Armadura de uno de los golpes de Albiore, le había tocado sin darse cuenta. Miró de vuelta al rubio, observando en su rostro la determinación reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Piensas ganar una pelea escondido en un rincón, Orfeo?" preguntó Albiore levantando su cadena de mazo y girándola alrededor de su cabeza. "¡La pelea es aquí abajo!" Concluyó lanzándola con la fuerza de su brillante Cosmo contra el risco, el cual destrozó instantáneamente, mientras que Orfeo brincaba hacia abajo evadiendo la piscina de lava hirviente para ponerse frente a su enemigo.

"¡STRINGER NOCTURNE!" volvió a atacar de inmediato al aterrizar. Las cuerdas de su arpa se clavaron contra el piso de forma furiosa, en el mismo sitio donde Albiore hubiera estado parado y que, ahora, le obligaba a ceder terreno para evitar la furia del extraordinario ataque.

Desde el aire, Albiore gritó:

"¡Una técnica no funciona dos veces al ser usada contra un rival, Orfeo! ¡Eso lo sabes bien!" Hizo brillar su Cosmo para contraatacar, cuando escuchó las palabras del Santo de la Lira.

"¡Eso es si la has visto completa, Albiore!" amenazó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin comprender el Santo de Cefeo, que observó como de inmediato, las cuerdas que se habían hundido en el suelo parecían ahora brotar desde otro sitio del mismo suelo como si fueran serpientes, y que en un ángulo invertido de 30° con respecto a los guerreros alcanzó las piernas de Albiore. Tomado por sorpresa, el Santo de Plata de Cefeo recibió la embestida del fúrico ataque en su totalidad. Albiore cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejando una ráfaga de humo que se levantó en el sitio donde hubiera caído dejando un hueco. "In... increíble." Exclamó con dolor, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, observando como Orfeo se aproximaba caminando tranquilamente entre el humo.

"Ríndete, Albiore" pidió Orfeo tranquilamente. "Te tengo ahora a mi merced, pero como te lo he dicho antes, en verdad no quiero matarte."

Apoyándose contra el suelo para levantarse con esfuerzo, Albiore comenzó a incorporarse.

"¿Por qué no cumples tu palabra, Orfeo?" Dijo. "¿Acaso eso fue algo que olvidaste mientras renunciabas a los Caminos de Athena? ¿Al honor?" concluyó, poniéndose de pie y mostrando su Armadura herida, su rostro mostraba hilos de sangre provocados por las finas cuerdas de la lira de su enemigo.

Orfeo observándolo tranquilamente respondió.

"Al contrario, Albiore" dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la brillante arpa, pareciendo prepararse para atacar. "El mundo me ha demostrado que las palabras y el honor son armas útiles para lograr lo bueno, pero cuando se vuelven cosas dolorosas, el poderlas dejar ir sin necesidad del sacrificio, es un acierto. Todos nos equivocamos... y la vida nos da la oportunidad de rectificar."

"¿Cómo habla de la vida alguien que se niega a aceptar la muerte?" preguntó Albiore.  
"No habrá forma de que dejes este lugar sin cumplir tu promesa, Orfeo." concluyó el Santo de Cefeo.

Orfeo mirándolo, derramó una lágrima.

"Amigo mío, comprendo tus sentimientos y el deber que sientes para tener que realizar esto, pero... ¿estás dispuesto a cumplir esto aún y cuando tus sentimientos y creencias vayan de por medio?" preguntó mientras posaba un dedo sobre su Lira. "¿Son los Santos de Athena seres sin voluntad y sin corazón que son incapaces de sentirse humanos? ¿No recuerdas cuando tú y yo hablábamos en nuestros entrenamientos y jurábamos que seríamos estrictos como Santos pero no seríamos implacables como el Maestro Shura?"

Los ojos de Albiore de Cefeo se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras. Recordó los tiempos en que se sentía más joven, más fresco, sin la responsabilidad de ser un Maestro que fuera tan bueno como la propia figura de quien le entrenara. La revelación de que Shura había matado a su amigo por traicionar los preceptos de la Diosa fue algo que hizo que se estremeciera por lo monstruoso que esto se escuchaba. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para dañar a una persona que se quería? Mirando de vuelta a Orfeo que lo observaba, sintió como su voluntad parecía flaquear entre sus sentimientos y su deber. ¿Quería ser alguien como Shura, capaz de matar a su amigo sin mostrar el menor de los remordimientos? ¿O podía ser el amigo de antaño, que podía comprender a Orfeo y dejarle vivir aún sin Armadura? ¿Acaso, como su amigo le había dicho, la Orden carecía de un corazón amable que fuera la conciencia de los guerreros que se concentraban sólo en el resultado de una victoria en una pelea?

Orfeo notó el momento de duda de Albiore, comenzó a tocar su Lira con una melodía nueva que el rubio jamás había escuchado.

"No quiero matarte, Albiore. Aplicaré mi Cosmo a la melodía que uso para calmar a las fieras salvajes y a las tribus que se hacían la guerra sin esperanza de paz... STRINGER SERENADE!"

Una dulce tonada que inundaba de paz comenzó a ser escuchada con potencia por toda la caverna. El Santo de Cefeo, tomado por sorpresa, escuchó el nuevo -y desconocido- ataque del Santo de la Lira, notando como poco a poco, sus manos parecían perder control de su aferre a las cadenas que formaban parte de su manto plateado.

"¡No...!" exclamó, alzando su Cosmo y gritando: "¡CAVEA EX CEPHEIDES!" Sus cadenas comenzaron a moverse animadas por la fuerza de su propia energía, creando alrededor de él un muro de múltiples extremidades que rodearon al Santo de Cefeo en una especie de jaula. "¡Ni siquiera tu ataque musical podrá traspasar mi barrera!"

Orfeo bajó la vista y tranquilamente replicó.

"Estaría de acuerdo contigo si te estuvieras enfrentando a un músico normal, Albiore" comentó sin detener su ataque de sueño. "Sin embargo, aunado a la potencia de mi Cosmo y usando la Lira del manto de plata, mi ataque no puede ser detenido. Las ondas sonoras no viajan por el aire, amigo mío... sino que llegan directamente a tu cerebro y a tu Cosmo. No hay defensa posible."

Albiore pudo comprobar, para su sorpresa, que las palabras del peliazul eran verdad. Que el ataque no se había detenido, y que encerrado dentro de aquella jaula, de hecho, parecía escucharlas magnificadas como en una especie de caja de resonancia.

"Es el final, Albiore..." agregó Orfeo con tristeza a sus palabras, sabiendo que ésta era la despedida. Que su amigo dormiría y se despertaría sólo para verle si le encontraba algún día buscando su Armadura, pero que eso, no sería posible, pues partiría lejos de ahí junto con su amada y volvería a renunciar a su Armadura y al Cosmo. "Mi amor por Eurídice es eterno, Albiore, así como mi amistad por ti."

Imperceptible para el Santo de Plata de la Lira, las cadenas múltiples que habían rodeado al Santo de Cefeo no eran todas una realidad, como si dos serpientes parecidas a las que le arrebataran a su amada se movieran subrepticiamente entre las sombras detrás de él, estaban tejiendo una especie de jaula que, cuando las notó, parecían abalanzarse sobre sí...

"¡Imposible!" gritó. Observando, antes de que el muro de cadenas de plata se cerrara sobre él cuando Albiore, Santo de plata de Cefeo, caía rendido ante el ataque de serenata que el peliazul le había realizado.

Un silencio opresor cayó sobre la caverna. Sólo, apenas roto, por las burbujas de magma que iban hasta la superficie de la roca líquida para reventarse al contacto con el aire, y los movimientos que Orfeo realizaba dentro de su capullo de cadenas para liberarse. En un momento, sólo se escuchó el sonido de la lava hirviente, todo pareció acabar...

Pero de manera increíble, los acordes de la lira de Orfeo volvieron a escucharse, las cadenas de la armadura de Cefeo se estremecieron envueltas en un potente brillo plateado que provenía de su interior.

"¡STRINGER RÉQUIEM!" exclamó la voz de Orfeo, usando su Cosmo, una explosión que opacó toda la luz del magma, hasta llevarlo al rojo blanco, fue lo único que, si hubiera habido alguien presenciando este combate, habría podido percibir sin siquiera perder el sentido por la brillantez de la luz. Las cadenas de Cefeo se rompieron, mientras que emergiendo, triunfante, Orfeo salió a la luz como una crisálida recién liberada del letargo de la metamorfosis.

Orfeo dejó de lado su Lira cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras tosía, lanzando sangre por su boca. Observó de nueva cuenta a Albiore, quien permanecía inconsciente por la Serenata Mortal.

Con trabajos, Orfeo se puso de pie, recogió el arma que daba sentido a su signo, aproximándose a Albiore observándole. Lo miró, como sus manos no renunciaban a tomar los fragmentos de cadenas que quedaron, como el muñón de la cola de un lagarto recién trozada, pudo observar en su gesto la paz de tener su conciencia tranquila por haber cumplido su deber.

El Santo de la Lira no se engañaba, sabía que Albiore había peleado intensamente, pero que jamás había usado su Cosmo con fuerza mortal. Lo había entendido, lo había ayudado. ¡Era hoy, como ayer y siempre, su mejor y más fiel amigo!

"Veo que hoy te has convertido en un noble Santo y Maestro de la Orden, amigo mío. No me extraña, siempre admiré de ti la dedicación de tu vocación. Esa admiración quise emularla, pero fracasé en mi intento... perdóname si te decepcioné con mis decisiones. Ruego a Athena y a los Dioses que tu corazón bondadoso pueda cambiar la historia de las Guerras Sagradas que plagan a nuestro universo, que seas tú la conciencia y el corazón, que los guerreros también necesitan en las batallas para ganarlas con limpieza de corazón y justicia, Albiore." Caminando hacia fuera de la caverna para emprender su búsqueda, Orfeo se detuvo un momento más para observar una vez más a Albiore y despedirse. "Que Niké te corone, Albiore de Cefeo. Que vivas una vida larga y llena de satisfacciones, amigo."

Reemprendió su camino, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo por el carácter de su amigo: recio, pero a la vez entregado a sus convicciones. Él odiaba pelear, contrario a Albiore, pero en el Santo de Cefeo podría confiar siempre en que sus decisiones siempre se tomarían a partir de sus propias convicciones y deseos por la justicia.

Atrás, Albiore de Cefeo se levantó poco a poco, habiendo escuchado todo lo que Orfeo le dijera pero fingiendo seguir rendido ante el hechizo de las cuerdas encantadas de la Lira del peliazul.

"Y que Niké te corone a ti en tu búsqueda, Orfeo..." dijo con voz nostálgica sabiendo que era la última vez que se verían. "Que logres reunirte con tu amada, como siempre fue mi deseo desde que nos despedimos la última vez, amigo mío."

Fuera del volcán, la tormenta había pasado. Como prodigio, las nubes habían desaparecido y la luna llena se reflejaba, multiplicando su imagen en los incontables espejos de las gotas que habían quedado atrapadas en las hojas de las plantas de la Isla Kanon, la Isla de la Curación...

FIN 

**Cada virtud sólo necesita un hombre; pero la amistad necesita dos.-  
****Montaigne**

1 En el mito griego, la desafortunada comparación de los mortales con una deidad terminaba, generalmente, en una tragedia. Eso explicaría el temor de Eurídice ante las palabras de Orfeo. – _Nota del Autor._


End file.
